


Like Clockwork

by TheCandyMarwhal



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Also this is a space D&D game, Betrayal, Magic, Mentions of basically being sold into indentured servitude, Other, Poor boy is gonna have problems later on I feel like, So modern tech and stuff but with magic, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCandyMarwhal/pseuds/TheCandyMarwhal
Summary: Order.It's what he strives to create.And then everything is ripped away from him.





	Like Clockwork

The youngest son of a successful merchant, specializing in mechanics and small robotics, Kale never quite took after his father in the ways of selling. He would rather be tinkering in the inventor’s workshop, or in his room building small mechanical creatures, creating order from things normally chaotic. He just wants to be able to satisfy his itch to create, to rectify the chaos in the universe. 

He just… wants to restore. It drives him, consumes him. It helps him deal with the alienation, the separation. None of his family had magic, while he was born with it. The nanny he had trained him to control it, as well as the language of her people so he could speak his magic without making it too obvious as to what he was doing. 

The electricity he uses always makes him hear clockwork chimes/bells, the sounds always ringing when he powers the small gadgets he creates, or when he uses magic at all, there are always chimes in his head, and in the ears of those that his magic effects. 

The urge to create order almost got worse when Quicksilver came into the family’s life. His father never really explained why. He was just… there one day. Presented to Kale as a ‘companion.’ by his father, but his brothers treated him as a pet or slave, something that always annoyed the youngest brother. Quicksilver may be different but that didn’t make him any less deserving of respect and rights. 

That’s why Kale taught him how to build things. He already knew how to take things apart, and putting them together required a lot more focus and concentration. It gave the cat something to do, at least when he was with the young elf and they tended to stay in his ‘workshop’ ( technically a spare room that Kale had just been shoved into when he was younger and his obsession with building things had started. ).

So he helped the cat learn to tinker, to build, to keep his hands busy, to give him something to do, besides whatever his father wanted Quicksilver to do, which Kale was never sure of but it wasn’t his concern, not really. Only when the cat came back with a few bruises and bumps did it worry him, but he was wise enough not to ask questions. 

He didn’t understand the numbers of the business orders that his father had given him, didn’t understand the flow of business and the people that come with it, the ruthlessness of deals and promises, bargains, and trade. The numbers don’t add up, things are missing, there’s no order or anything of the like in what his father handed him. Numbers don’t add up, but his math is  _ sound _ , he did it over and over and still can’t get the numbers that he should be getting. 

So he didn’t understand why his brothers were so upset when he reported the numbers to his father at the business meeting, he didn’t understand why he was suddenly shunned by his family again. He had just been honest with them, and with his reports back to the other merchant that was part of the deal. 

He didn’t understand why his father seemed distant after that, always looking at Kale and Quicksilver with a slightly torn but distasteful look, always whispering to his eldest sons for weeks afterwards after they had taken all the papers away from him. He thought it was odd, but was too happy that he didn’t have to do any more of those numbers that didn’t add up, that wasn’t what made his father happy and earned him at least a little bit of respect.

So when one day, he and Quicksilver were called to come to the main hallway, then shuffled into a group of mercenaries and shuffled away, calling out to his mother, who honestly looked just as shocked and horrified as her youngest son did as he was dragged away from his home and family, with the young rogue in tow. All he hears is the people talking about the papers and how these two will be good additions to… whatever. 

It has no  _ order _ . 

It makes no  _ sense _ .

Why would they… give him away? What had he done  _ wrong _ ? All he’d done was just do the math and add the numbers, and report back. That’s what they’d told them to do, and he  _ did _ it, and now he was being taken away, and it just-

There is no logic as Kale is dragged away from all of the order he’s worked to create.

And there’s nothing he can do to stop it. 

_ Nothing _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory for my D&D Character Kale, and I thought I'd share it :D


End file.
